JNKNA - Broken Memory
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Jackie's memories have created a perfect replica of Jay and has unleashed him upon Wonderland. While Jackie is recovering, how will Alana handle the little devil? This is the alternative to I like creepy thing's story Broken Altercations, pairing Jay and Alana together. Read the original - it is AMAZING - but this story will work either way. Enjoy


This is an alternative matching for I like creepy things's Broken Altercations. This pairs Alana and Jay together. I highly suggest going to read the original because it is AMAZING! This was co written by ~ I like creepy things ~ so enjoy and tell me what you think!

‡

ALANA'S POV

"The f*** you saying b****?!" A man's voice screams at the top of his lungs. My chest clenches as I glare at him. How dare he say that to Jackie! B-But ... they look exactly like each other. Who is this man who looks just like Jackie?

"Just watch and see." White smoothly purrs as he sets a hand on my shoulder. My eyes never leave the cage where the two are standing off. How in the world did Black get the cage to look like that? It looks like a rundown apartment.

"Don't use that language with me, _your older sister_!" Jackie spits as she ducks, barely avoiding a powerful round house kick.

"What the ... ," I hesitate to finish as I look into Jackie's cell. Does this mean Jackie was a twin? Was this Jay?

"Just a little sibling bonding." White hums merrily, standing behind Black and me.

"I'll use what I want after you pushed me in front of that-," the man nastily spits before Jackie cutes him off.

"YOU FELL YOU DRUNKEN STUPID CAT!" Jackie screams back with a face flushed with fiery rage. She bounds forward and tackles jay to the ground, punching him in the throat before he threw her off and held his neck. He rasps for air before glaring at her, filled with livid fury consuming those same mismatched eyes.

"B****! How could you beat your little brother?!" He wheezes hatefully, hacking up a lung.

"You're not my brother, _that's_ why." Jackie coldly hisses, "my brother would never use that kind of language with me.

"Oh crap." Alana whispers, my eyes growing wide. White warned me about Jackie being violent but not like this. I've never seen my friend like this before. It ...

It's almost terrifying.

"How cold, delightfully cold." White mutters from behind, watching with lively eyes and as he visibly shivers.

"The f*** you mean I'm not your brother?! I'm here, aren't I? I'm f***ing breathing aren't I? So don't you _dare_ say that I am not here-!" Jay rushes forward, nearly clubbing Jackie in the face before she ducks and hit him in his ding dongs. His eyes bulge as clear agony sweeps through his face.

"Ouch! That has to hurt." I groan, feeling sorry for the illusion of the boy. I glance over to Black, spying him shuddering but White looking more excited them before. Sick freak ...  
Jackie tackles Jay to the ground and forces him onto his stomach, ripping his arms up and back and steps on his spine.

"Say mercy or I break your arms." Jackie harshly threatens with eyes flaring with licking flames of sheer anger. J-Jackie ... this is a horrifying side of her I've never seen before.

"F*** b****! Get off of me!" Jay shouts as he struggles under the weight of his sister.

"Mercy," Jackie heartlessly demands, "I told you if you ever came home drunk again I'll knock you off your high horse."

"How about you f*** off, you no good use for a twin sister?" Jay growls and, with a quick movement, forces Jackie's body off making her let go of him at the same time. Standing up Jay begins attacking his sister, delivering sharp and hard kicks to her body. She hacks up a cough and redirects a few punches as she backs up, slamming up against a wall before his fingers curl around her throat. Her eyes narrow as she reaches up and digs her nails into his face.

"Jackie!" I call out, shocked that I was still watching her fight with a male version of herself. It looks like she is now losing and it frightens me. No, no Jackie fight! Get back over him! I need to help-!

"F***ing W****!" Jay snarls and, pulling Jackie away from the stone wall, slams her back into the wall as hard as he can. Jackie's eyes widen and her face cripples with pain as her head makes a solid smack against the wall. Jay digs his fingers into her hair and smashes it again against the wall, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. His eyes widen before quickly letting go and retreating, watching his sister slump to the ground. His fierce face falls to horror as his mouth wordless gaps.

"H-Hey, Jackie?" He meekly says, looking much more innocent and hurt then the fierce crazed self.

"Oh my. This is the first time that a memory has overtaken her." White says, surprised by Jackie's sudden collapse. "I expected her to win, not fall."

"Hey, hey Jackie! What the hell happened?!" He shouts, mortified before dropping to his knees. He rolls her over to her back and gently cradles her head, delicately touching a large bump beginning to form. He pulls his hand back, sheer terror covering his face as he spies the blood on it.

"Jackie, Jackie wake up! Did mom do this?!" He demands, glaring around the room for dangers. My eyes grow wide. He ... doesn't remember?

"S***." The Warden huffs before flipping out the keys and unlocking it. Jay's head snaps up, spying the Warden by the door and the bars instead of his living room.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Alana asks and looks over to White, "do the illusions normally take on a life of their own once the person is ... no longer awake?" I can't bear to say the real word as it makes my heart fall to the pit of my stomach just thinking it. White shakes his head with a surprised look still on his face.

"This would be the first time that I could remember this happening. Jackie's positive memories of her brother must be effecting him and allowing him to be "real" for the moment." He explains as Black opens the door and walks in to get Jackie. Jay immediately steps before the Warden, assuming a familiar mixed martial arts pose.

"Back off f***er." He snarls with such ferocity my eyes slightly widen. Wasn't he drunk a few moments ago? He could hardly fight and now he's taking on such an expert pose ... was he going easy on Jackie, even while being intoxicated? What the hell is going on? Why is he acting so protective, like he couldn't remember what was happening? Black glares at Jay, making a sharp sneer towards the illusion.

Illusion or not I don't want anyone else to get hurt and I know Black is much stronger and, because this boy was technically a illusion become "real", as White put it, Black wouldn't hesitate killing him. I slide into the cell before White can stop me and place myself between the two men.

"Take it easy, he's just going to get your sister out of her and somewhere safe." I say, placing my hand on Black's chest to keep him back.

"But what the hell happened? I came home and she was beaten senseless! Where did my mother go?" He asks, looking around the room with a wary eye.

"Young man, I promise everything will be explained at a later date. For why don't you enjoy yourself with our dear Alana while we take care of your beloved sister." White replies as he walks into the cell. He ignores the illusion came to life as he bends down and picks up Jackie's body, cradling her in his arms.

"If you're going to see that silly incubus, you're going to need a coat." Black grumbles and, walking towards me, magically "summons" a jacket onto her body. I jolt, spying the mixture of white, black and blue on the jacket. I glance back at Jay, deep in thought. It's probably best I take him with me. If I leave him here I have a feeling Joker will kill him. "Jay, come with me."

"Hey, you think I'm going to leave my own sister with some Halloween costumed f*** ups?" Jay angrily hisses, catching White's shoulder.

"What the f*** did you just say, you ... ," Black starts to growl but I shoot my hand over his mouth.

"She'll be perfectly safe with them. I've been living with them for a while and trust me when I saw they won't hurt her." I continue to try to convince him to come before removing my hand. "Thanks for the coat by the way, Black."

"Hmph." Black grunts, glaring at Jay. Jay carefully studies the both of them before sliding his green eye over me. Huh ... he has mismatched eyes too.

"So ... um ... your sister and I were going to go into town. Do you want to come instead while your sister rests?" Alana asks awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable and weird about this boy. He was supposed to just be an illusion, one of Jackie's fears and/or memories. I don't understand how he could be now real and standing here with me. Jay worriedly looks over his sister although his pissed off expression says otherwise.

"You swear she'll be safe here?" Jay asks, icily sliding his gaze over to Alana.

"Of course. Technically speaking they aren't allowed to hurt her, it's against the ... law." I slightly hesitate. If I say it was against the rules, which I learned recently, it will only confuse him. Besides, Wonderland's rules are just like laws Role Holders can't break.

"You and the young man run along now, dear. We'll take excellent care of the young miss." White sings as he waves them off with his head. Before I could protest the walls shift and warp, revealing the edge of the forest leading into town.

"Oh s***- how the f*** are we outside already?!" He demands, startled as he looks around in a panic at all the trees with arrow signs.

"It's best if you don't think too hard about it. I don't know all the details myself ... let's just go with those men are wizards." I nervously say, trying to come up with a easy to understand explanation without going too into detail. "This way. Jackie and I were going to go shopping since I don't have a lot of clothes but I don't know what I'm going to do now. I guess just visit Clover Tower." Maybe the man named Nightmare can explain more to what happened here.

"Clover Tower? Is that some sort of new attraction in New York?" Jay asks as I begin walking. Jay follows close behind, looking around at the trees. "Did I huff something I wasn't supposed to?" Jay asks, clutching his head.

"Um, not really. Look, it's really hard to explain ... it's not hard to explain but it's hard to believe. You are in another dimension, or world depending on how you want to look at it, called Wonderland. You aren't in New York right now. Where we just came from was, as you probably saw, a prison. It is controlled mostly by the man in the warden uniform. It is also where I live. I've never been to clover tower before so there isn't much I can really say about it." I answer the best she could. Snow crunches beneath my feet as we step beyond the border of the forest and the town. I shiver and rub my arms, suddenly very grateful for the coat and snuggled warmly into it. Jay shivers and pockets his hands, warily glancing around the snow covered town.

"How the hell is it snowing when it was just warmer out?" He asks, completely turned around by the events.

"It's winter in this territory. Please don't ask because I really don't know the full details. I never really left the prison until I met Jackie." I sigh and place a hand through her hair, sighing deeply.

"That must be Clover Tower and it's probably warm inside. Come on," I say, grabbing Jay's arm and pulling him in the direction of the tower. He eagerly follows and throws the door back, pushing me inside before tightly shutting it.

"F*** it's cold!" He shouts, rubbing his arms as he shivers. That's right Joker never gave him a coat.

"I can't feel a thing. This jacket works wonders." I say almost smugly, chuckling as I take in my surroundings. The space is a large open corridor with clover symbols left and right inside the building. A faceless worker soon appears, taking notice of us. I warmly smile and wave, hoping he can direct us in the right direction.

"Do you two have business here?" He kindly asks, wondering what our business is here.

"A man named Nightmare told me to come visit." I simply answer, watching Jay's reaction to the eyeless person. He stares at the man as if the man had a terribly deformed face.

" ... Oh I'm definitely high in something ... ," Jay says running his hands through his hair as he stares at nothing in particular. Well, he's in shock alright.

"No, it's normal here." I answer as the faceless worker leads us to Nightmare's office.

"There are only a few people with visible eyes in this world but if you look close enough you can see everyone else's eyes."

"F*** it's cold ...," Jay grumbles, eyeing up my body. I jolted as his arms curl around me and yanks me against his chest.

"Hey-!"

"It's f***ing cold in here! Do you _want_ my balls to freeze off?!" He harshly demands, never letting up for even a second.

"Do something else than hug me if you are cold!" I demand and wiggle in his grip. The faceless person leading us to Nightmare's office looks back at us uneasily before knocking on the office door.

"Master Nightmare, there's a girl claiming you told her to visit, along with a boy that suspiciously looks like Ms. Jackie."

"You know my sister?" Jay asks keeping his bear hug around me which is pinning my arms to my side, "don't be such a baby. I'm cold." Jay huffs turning back to me before resting his chin on top of my head.

"A baby? You're the one clinging to me because you're cold! It's not even that cold!" I snap, clearly annoyed

"Send them in!" A male voice calls from the other side of the door.

"Finally." Jay growls before dipping down and effortlessly tossing me over his shoulder. He trots inside, letting the faceless shut the door behind us.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Put me down!" I shout, angrily kicking out my legs. "Put me down before I hurt you!" I threaten, trying to kick Jay in the stomach

"Ow!" He shout as I pull on his long hair. "B****! Pull on my hair again and I will throw you out the f***ing window!" He spits, daring me to try again.

"B***, put me down or I'll pull even harder!" Alana evilly snaps, thoughts of torturing the boy going through my mind. In my fight with Jay I don't notice the incubus wrapped a blanket, watching us and starting a coughing fit.

"Eh?" Jay says, looking up and spying the hysterically coughing man, "hh ... you alright there - WHOA!" He screams, dropping me to the floor as the man throws up blood into a nearby bucket.

"OH S***-!" He shouts before dashing to the door and poking his head out, "hey! Someone call 911!" He growls before darting inside, leaping clear over me trying to pick himself up before he goes by the man's side. "Hey, hey calm down. Stop throwing up blood." He says in a near panic, trying to get the man calmed down in his flustered state.

"What the hell?" I say, watching Jay as he tries to calm the man coughing up blood. I guess this is Nightmare. This was the man that visited me in my dreams last Night change? He seems really different in real life.

"Ack!" Nightmare coughs up more blood before waving the boy away. "I'm fine, just sickly. Who are you?"

"Jay. Look, someone will be coming soon alright? Hey, lady, make sure someone is calling 911-,"

"JAY?!" Nightmare nearly screams, falling back in horror. "W-where's Jackie?! No how are you even here?!" He demands, clearly frightened by Jay's presence.

"Nightmare." I call as I stand up from the floor and get the man's attention. Something went wrong with one of the Joker's illusions when Jackie was doing her challenge to come here. Long story short she was knocked out cold and Jay is "real" until Jackie wakes up. I stare into his eyes, mentally picturing what happened so he understands. Nightmare's wide eyes fall to knowing half life orbs.

"I see." He says, staring at me. Jay flickers his eyes between the two of them, puzzled.

"What? I miss something?" He asks, looking at them.

"No, it's nothing Jay," I say and take a few steps away from him before turning to Nightmare, "I was going to come with Jackie but she is recovering as of right now. So her brother came with me instead." I say out loud for Jay's sake, since Nightmare obviously already knows. I wonder why he requested that I came to see him in the first place?

" ... I see then." Nightmare says, gesturing over the couch, "sit and I will explain what I meant." I blink a couple times before walking over to the couch and sitting down on the far end. Jay, who still seems confused and worried about Nightmare, hesitates before joining me on the couch

"Is it _normal_ for you to throw up blood?" Jay uneasily asks as he stares, slightly disgusted at the incubus. Nightmare pouts as he gives a glare in Jay's direction.

"Hey! I can't help it, I'm sickly. Don't be so mean." He complaind with a whine in his voice

" ... I'm not I'm just saying you need some help because your pretty f***ed up to be smoking and have a ... condition like that." Jay deadpans unable to come up with a better description.

"Geh! So mean!" He hacks into his hanky, sneezing and coughing. Jay rolls his eyes and flops against my back, nearly pushing me right off the couch.

"Hey-!"

"I'm still cold." He states, shivering slightly.

"Oh for Pete sakes!" I all but shout, pushing him off and tossing my jacket at him. "Then wear this and stop hugging me already." I snap as a sudden chill shoots up her arms. Oh, it really is chilly in here.

"You know I actually agree with Jay on the smoking, it's only going to mess up your lungs and stink up the room." I say in Nightmare's direction

"It's too small." Jay huffs before setting it over my shoulders and hugging me again.

"Oh jeez." I roll my eyes and give up the fight. I mentally begin insulting the boy in the most childish ways, causing Nightmare to chuckle.

"Now are you going to explain what you meant?" I question, ready to change the subject

"Because I need to explain to you the 'rules' here just as I had done with Alice and Jackie." He simply explains with a smile.

"What the f*** you talking about? You bossing my sister around?" Jay growls in a threatening sneer as he glares over Nightmare.

"Ah. Jackie mentioned a couple of the rules to me already but I get the feeling she didn't tell me everything." I say as I once again shove Jay off of me to put jacket back on.

"Chill out, Jay ... ," I trail off, realizing the double meaning behind my chosen words, "I mean calm down. The rules here are like the laws in our world. that much I know." I answer, trying to calm his temper down.

"Ah, yes, you would know that much living with 'them.' " Nightmare unhappily states.

"Joker?" Jay says, looking at the sickly man. Nightmare nods and I look off to the side. I don't want to get into a conversation about Joker, not right now. Jackie already tried convincing me to leave but I don't want to.

"Can you just get to the rules?"

"Very well. You, Alana, are a special case-,"

"What about Joker is so bad?" Jay cut in, clearly worried about the men he left his sister with. Both me and Nightmare fall silent for a moment. Nightmare knows far more than me about the Jokers but I also know just how dangerous they can be. I wouldn't tell him the complete true because he is just going to continue freaking out. I mentally warn him. Nightmare sighs and tightens the blanket around him.

"They are the ones that punish the people who break the rules. As of right now, until Alice fully completes her game, they are not allowed to hurt your sister." He says, trying his hardest not to say any really bad things as he could hear the frantic thoughts going through Jay's head. I glance back at Jay, watching his face. Is he really an illusion come to life?

"Until?" He catches on, a feral snarl growing on his face. "So you're still saying that they _will_ hurt my sister. F*** and I just left her with them!" He spits, leaping up from the couch.

"Jay, shut up and sit down!" I snap, grabbing his arms and forcing the boy to sit next to her. "Just take a deep breath and calm down." I demand and smack the back of his head. "She'll be fine!" His hand tightly snatches my wrist, twisting it into submission but gently enough as to not seriously hurt me.

"Tell me the truth. Is my sister in danger with those men?" He coldly demands, leaning over me so I can't move well unless I want a broken arm. I bite my lip to keep myself from shouting out in the pain and glaring at him. This boy is starting to really annoy me and I am actually looking forward to when he becomes a normal illusion again when Jackie woke up ... if she ever did.

"They are very dangerous," I admit in a steady voice, "but they aren't allowed to hurt her, just like Nightmare said. Besides ... ," I trailed off as I remember Nightmare is with us and sigh. I don't know if Jackie wants Nightmare knowing about my friendly relationship with the Jokers. "So no, she's not in danger with them. They won't hurt her"

"I get hyped up when it comes to my sister." He admits before sitting down. He carefully studies my face before sighing and letting me go.

"My older brother was the same so it's fine." I mutter as my brother flashes through my mind. I really do miss him. Shaking him away from my thoughts I look back at nightmare. "Sorry. Please continue."

"As I was saying, you are a special case, Alana." Nightmare begins to explain once again, trying to ignore, or pretend he couldn't hear Jay's thoughts as he explains things to me.

"You have already chosen to stay here despite bit taking the potion I hearts. Why haven't you taken it?" Nightmare asks.

"I was never given the potion before. Jackie mentioned it to me but the Joker has never given it to me." I answer with a simply shrug. "Either way I "can't" go home without putting my family in danger. it's best if they think I am dead.

"So you _do_ wish to stay," he says with a slow forming smile, "then ... would you like to take it now?" He offers, holding out his hand with the vial in his palm.

"Does it even matter if I take it or not? According to Jackie I wouldn't even be able to start the game until she finishes her own ... and apparently she hasn't even started because a girl named Alice hasn't finished." I say as I stare at the small vial full of liquid. the vial itself is pretty but I have a feeling the liquid will taste gross.

"What game is my sister in?" Jay cut in, murderously staring at nightmare.

"It's nothing," Nightmare says with a nervous smile and tightens the blanket around him as a cold breeze comes through an open window, "she isn't actually playing right now. Alice still needs to finish her game."

"Who exactly is this Alice anyways? I've heard she's another foreigner but I still don't know who she is," I cut in and nudge Jay in the side, "calm down"

"Then tell me this. How would _you_ react if you woke up with your sibling beaten senseless and turns out you're in a jail in another dimension?" He evenly asks, staring at me. Sighing deeply I brush a hand through my chilled hair.

"Fine, point taken. Still, calm down." I tell him in a kinder tone. I then take the vial from Nightmare's hand. "What does this stuff taste like?"

"I don't know." He simply shrugs with a smile.

"Hey, girl, you're really going to drink something some random guy gave you?" Jay asks, bewildered by my gullible nature.

"My name is Alana, Jay. You've heard it a few times now so don't call me girl. And I'm not sure if I'm going to drink it yet." I answer, staring at the liquid.

"It's completely safe, I promise." Nightmare smiles.

"I still don't trust you." Jay replies, staring at me like I am crazy. I gently pop off the glass topper and bring it to my lips. Jay stares before rolling his eyes and looking away.

"Don't expect me to pump your stomach." Jay grumbles. I cringe at the taste before putting the vial in my pocket.

"It doesn't taste good but otherwise it doesn't seem to be hurting me." I say with a small shrug. Nightmare childishly glares at the us and huffs.

"Of course it wouldn't do anything bad to you! How could you accuse me of trying something so mean?"

"You're sketchy and look like you would deal drugs to little kids for them to share at kindergarten." Jay emphasizes making him gag.

"Of course I would never - GRAY! BLARG!" He hacks, heaving over a trash can as he ducks behind the desk.

"Actually, if you get him the hat for it, and a bird, he could be a pirate." I tease, a light smile on my face as I imagine what Nightmare would look like as a pirate.

"Both of you are mean! It's already freezing in here so stop making me barf up blood! I need as much body heat as possible."

"Then stop smoking that hooka stuff," Jay points out," if you can't take it then don't smoke it."

"What does that have anything to do with you being mean to me?" The man continues to complain. I roll my eyes and stand up, getting ready to leave. I'm thinking of returning to the Circus and waiting out Jackie's recovering there. Or maybe the amusement park.

"We goin'?" Jay says, looking up to me.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get cold even in my jacket. See ya another time, Nightmare." I wave at the sick incubus before grabbing Jay to drag him out of the room. Jay plods along with me outside, hardly paying attention to anything besides me.

"Well that was interesting. Would you like to go to the circus or somewhere even warmer?" I ask and let go of Jay's arm, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets.

"I want to check on my sister first." Jay says hurrying ahead of me.

"Hey, wait up!" I call and jogged to keep up with the boy. He hurries in his near run and hardly pays me any mind. His pace grows steadily faster as he darts through the path.

"Jay!" I shout and pick up my speed until I am able to grab his arm. "Calm the f*** down! Jackie is going to be fine! The worst Joker can actually do to her is call her names and mess with her head. I've been living with them for a while so believe me."

"Two grown men alone with one weak girl in a room. Think about it." He hisses.

"Black will be busy managing the prison and White ... yeah we should probably check on your sister." I say after a moment of thinking.

‡

lol alright what do you think they are going to run into? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


End file.
